Bound
by Cattyclam29
Summary: Lance wakes up to a surprise, which quickly escalates to Klance. Pretty much, space wolf ships it lol.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm back from the dead (*cough, cough*Just like shiro*cough* lol) anyway this is my first voltron fic so of course it had to be Klance. I own only my words.**

* * *

Lance stirred, a warm breeze tickling his face. A tired hand swiped across his nose to try to get rid of it, but the breeze just came again. _Ugh._ He thought. _Hunk forgot to close the dorm window again._ But the warmth of the breeze didn't seem normal for so early in the morning.

 _Wait a minute._ Lance's eyes snapped open. He wasn't in his room at the Garrison. Hell, he wasn't even on Earth anymore. Hadn't been for months- he'd been on the castle until that _imploded_. He realized he was on the borrowed Galran ship on the way back to earth _. Then where was the air coming from?_ Lance looked behind him only to find a giant furry mass laying beside him, a big tooth sticking out from a snout, snoring in his face. "Wah!" He yelped, falling backwards out of bed. The loud _thump_ was enough to rouse the creature in his sheets, yellow eyes flying open and ears standing at attention. Lance sat, tangled in his sheets, not breaking his gaze from Keith's space wolf. "KEEEIIIIITH!" He yelled.

Within three seconds the sound of Keith stumbling and cursing his way towards Lance's room filled the hall. There was a crash and a small "oomph" outside the door. Lance's door slid open to reveal Keith, hair disheveled, in pajama pants, face smooshed against the ground and butt in the air. A sight that made Lance's face erupt in color. " _What's wrong?_ " Keith asled in a panicky voice, trying- and failing- to hide his blush when he saw Lance in only a too-big T-shirt and too-short shorts as pajamas.

" _Why_ is your dog in my room?" Lance cried, voice cracking as his eyes roamed his rival's body. Keith's eyes snapped up to the bed where his companion lay, looking suspiciously amused at the situation.

"What the heck?" Keith mumbled, picking himself up off the floor. "Come here, girl." He said. Both Lance and his wolf walked over to him. A tic passed before both boys' faces turned tomato red.

"You meant the dog." Lance's voice was a million octaves too high.

"I meant the dog." Keith's wasn't much better. The wolf bumped up behind Keith's legs, causing him to stumble. "Hey, man, what are you-" before he could finish his sentence, Keith's wolf had slammed against his back in an effort to play. This only caused a shirtless Keith to fall onto a practically pants-less Lance. Keith acted quickly enough to cushion Lance's head from the floor with his hands before they slammed to the ground. Groans and small curses escaped them as the wolf teleported elsewhere, leaving the two blushing paladins on the floor.

In an instant the wolf had reappeared and snapped its teeth, a glow illuminating from the blue marks in her fur. The energy condensed around it and floated over to the boys, who tried backing away, but found themselves trapped against the wall as the glow settled over them. The glow intensified, filling the room with light, making Lance and Keith squeeze their eyes shut. And then it was gone. They opened their eyes to the empty room. "Huh." Lance looked around to see if the wolf would reappear. "What was that all about?" He looked over to Keith, who only shrugged in response.

"I've never seen her do anything like that before." He reached up to scratch the back of his neck out of habit. Only, Lance's hand followed. Their confused gazes locked onto the glowing cuffs on each of their wrists. "What the-"

Lance started yelling and swinging and shaking his wrist, cutting off Keith's sentence. "Get it off! Get it off!"

"Lance wait!" Keith's arm was being ripped away from his body so forcefully that he was afraid Lance might accidentally dislocate his shoulder. "Stop it, just hold on!" Lance couldn't seem to hear him. "Lance stop, you're hurting me!" Keith yelled. Lance froze. He turned his face back to Keith's, apology in his eyes.

Keith sighed in relief and rubbed his shackled wrist with his free hand. "Oh jeez, I'm super sorry." Lance said hands reaching out toward Keith to try and fix it, then retracting like he'd hurt him more if he touched him.

"Hey, it's fine. You just panicked." Keith said. "Now what...?" They both looked at their wrists. Lance's cuff was blue and on his left wrist, while Keith's was red and around his right wrist.

"Like our original lions?" Lance wondered aloud. Keith hummed, and Lance took it he was thinking the same thing. "So, do you mind telling me _why_ your freaky space wolf just arrested us?" Lance raised an angry eyebrow.

"How should I know?" Keith said incredulously.

"Um, she's your pet and you spent two years with her on a whale. It seems like you might know what the heck she did." He shot back, trying to cross his arms, but it obviously didn't work with their cuffed arms.

"Ok, ok, just quit moving for a second." Keith said, pulling his arm away from Lance's body, blushing slightly at their close proximity. He sighed again, scrubbed his tired face with his free hand. A sudden thought struck him and he groaned. "Remember when Allura and Coran cuffed us all together during dinner to try and get us to bond?"

"Yeah? And we had an awesome space goo food fight?" Lance grinned at the memory.

Keith sighed and dragged his hand down his face. "What if that's what's happening here?" He gestured to their bound hands.

Lance blanched. "So you're saying your space wolf wants us to bond?!"

"I don't know! It's just a thought. I don't see any other reason for this." He raised his right arm and shook it, sending shock waves down to Lance's body. Unfortunately (fortunately) the movement caused Lance's oversized shirt to slip over his shoulder.

Although it was a tiny bit of uncovered skin, it still made heat rise to Keith's face. _Freckles,_ he thought to himself. _He has freckles on his shoulders_. Lance coughed and pulled the shirt back up.

"Ok, should we go to the team about this now?" Lance asked, looking anywhere but at Keith.

"Yeah, I think that's probably best." Keith said, deep voice a little bit too high, face a bit too warm for his liking.

"Uh, Keith?"

"Yeah, Lance?"

"I gotta pee."

Keith groaned and slammed his blazing red face into his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**idk about you guys but I'm having fun with this. I honestly had zero plot starting this so I'm glad it turned into something decent. Anyway if I owned voltron klance would have happened already :) also check out my instagram (mimi_l_imim) for my vld fanart!**

* * *

"How the hell is this going to work?" Keith exclaimed, face still red.

"I dunno man, but we better figure it out before my bladder explodes." Tomato face Lance once again tried to cross his arms, but the cuffs wouldn't allow it. He scanned his bedroom before he found just what they needed. "Here, here, come here." Lance said excitedly as he stood up, not even waiting for Keith to stand up all the way before he started towards his goal, which left Keith being dragged behind him.

"Hey, woah, wait!" Keith said and he scrambled to his feet. Lance dragged him across the room to his closet where he threw open a drawer and grabbed- was that a bandana?

"Here." Lance held it out to Keith. "You can put this over your eyes while I waz." Keith just stared at him like he was insane. "Oh come on, Keith, please?" Lance turned his puppy dog eyes on Keith, which of course was completely unfair. Keith blushed and growled before caving.

Lance beamed at him, making his heart hammer in just chest, even though he was the sure why.

Meanwhile Lance tried to calm the raging storm in his mind. He was going to pee in front of Keith! He was going to _pee_ in front of _Keith_! _He was going to pee in front of Keith!_ It was so embarrassing and gross that he'd have to put poor Keith through that but he _really_ had to waz and it was clouding his brain's rational voice.

Keith tried his best to tie the bandana, but it was difficult with Lance's wrist dangling in the way. "Ugh, you're taking forever!" Lance burst out. He smacked Keith's fingers away from the bandana and tied it quickly.

"Ouch! Lance, it's too tight!" Keith growled.

"Well you were taking forever to do it!" Lance quickly loosened the knot. "Ok, there, can we go now?" Keith pursed his lips and nodded, and Lance could have sworn that he blushed a deeper shade. _Oh please,_ he chided himself. _He's just embarrassed to have to go to the bathroom with you._

Lance moved out of his room, making a beeline for his bathroom. Once the door closed behind them, Keith's nose was assaulted by millions of amazing smells. "Are you sure this is the bathroom? It smells too good in here to be a bathroom." Keith frowned.

"Yes, I'm sure now stand over here and don't move." Lance said, moving far enough away that their connected arms stuck straight out. It was an awkward five minutes of Lance fumbling to get his shorts to work with him while only using one hand. "Aye carumba!" He whispered after as he moved toward the sink. As soon as they were out of the bathroom, Keith pulled the blindfold off. They were silent after that, quickly making their way to the rest of the team.

"When this is over I'm going to have a talk with that wolf!" Keith mumbled.

They walked into the common room and stood awkwardly while everyone turned to the duo.

Pidge was the first to speak. "What? Did you guys lose the keys to the kinky cuffs?"

The rest of the Paladins had to muffle their laughter as Keith and Lance's faces exploded in color. "Sh-sHUT up Pidge!" Lance yelled, voice cracking. Only Coran and Allura weren't laughing, as they weren't in the loop of such dirty things. The rest of the team quickly quieted their giggles and got serious.

"Ok, but really. Why are you two handcuffed together?" Shiro asked, one eyebrow raised.

Lance started explaining, Keith jumping in to stop some of the exaggerations from getting out of hand. They silently agreed to not mention the bathroom incident.

When they finished, everyone was silent. "Well." Shiro started. "I guess we'll have to wait to get more information on this. Allura, maybe we can use some Galran tech to see what kind of energy we're dealing with. In the meantime, it looks like you two need to try and break those bonds."

"Oh, don't worry, Shiro. Lance doesn't _remember_ any bonds, so I guess they'll just go away eventually." Keith snarled. Everyone was taken aback.

"Quit trying to pull the rug out from under me Keith!" Lance yelled, pressing his forehead against Keith's as a challenge.

"You're not even using that metaphor right!" Keith pushed his head back against Lance's.

"I'll show you a metaphor!" Lance screeched.

"Okay that's enough!" Shiro boomed, effectively shutting everyone up. "Look whether you like it or not, you're gonna be stuck with each other for a bit. Let's all just take a step back and calm down."

Lance and Keith turned away from each other, both trying to cross their arms at the same time, but the cuffs prevented it.

Shiro sighed. "Ok, Allura. Let's see what we can find out."

* * *

The tests. Sucked. They hadn't been able to find out anything about the cuffs and no weapon could break their bonds. Lance and Keith flopped down on the couch in the common room, exhausted. It was tough work trying to shoot or slash at something while it was around your wrist. After eight hours of work the boys were tired, sweaty, and in need of a shower and some sleep. The only problem was they couldn't really shower while _handcuffed to someone_.

Pidge looked up from her computer, nose wrinkled. "Ew. You guys stink." She smirked. "Go take a shower."

"Up shut the fuck, you little motherbitchin' gremlin." Lance muttered.

Keith snorted. "Not gonna lie." He flipped over to lay on his stomach. "That was the best insult I've heard."

Hunk walked into the room. "Yeah, yeah, go suck face about it." Pidge snarked.

"Woah! Woah, woah." Hunk exclaimed. "When was the last time you slept, Pidge?"

"Why does that matter?" She barked.

"Because when you don't sleep, you tell people to do inappropriate things as an insult. And it doesn't really end well."

She started mumbling under her breath angrily, only loud enough for Hunk to hear. Apparently it was bad because his face exploded into a deep orange.

"Aaalrighty then, Pidgeon. Let's get you to sleep." Hunk scooped her up over his shoulder in one arm and gathered her computer tech with the other while she kicked and yowled until she ran out of energy and passed out cold.

Hunk shot his chained friends an apologetic look before heading toward Pidge's room.

"She's right, you know." Lance muttered once they were alone.

Keith jumped at the sudden sound of his voice. "About what?"

"We don't really know what's going on with these, how long we're going to be stuck together like this."

"Well, yeah. So?" Keith asked.

"So, how are we going to shower and change and sleep and go to the bathroom? Are we gonna have to sleep together? Are we going to sleep in my bed or yours? How will we pilot the lions if we need to? What if we can't form Voltron if we need to?" Lance rambled.

"Lance!" Keith said. Lance shut his mouth. He sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know anything more than you do, ok? But listen, you said it yourself. We make a good team, and we're not gonna let a little bit of awkwardness get in the way of that. Ok? We're gonna be just fine. For now I think we can just figure out where we're sleeping tonight and in the morning we'll deal with showering and changing clothes."

Lance breathed deeply and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, ok." They both stood from the couch and started walking in the direction of each of their bedrooms, which were in opposite directions. They stopped, feeling the jerk on their wrists and looked at one another. For a moment it was tense, then Keith chuckled and Lance followed suit.

"Ok do you want to sleep in your room?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, sure, if you're fine with that. And if we're still stuck tomorrow we can sleep in your room, right? An even trade."

Keith looked a bit shocked to see Lance giving and taking equally, but grinned. "Yeah, sounds fair to me."

What they didn't see was Keith's wolf nestled up in a nook, happily watching everything go down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Comments and support really have spurred me on, so keep it up, you guys are awesome!**

* * *

Keith shifted, feeling warm and comfortable in bed for the first time since he could remember. It was probably early, as he always woke up before everyone else on the ship. A steady beat in his ear told him he'd probably fallen asleep with some headphones in again. Funnily enough, he couldn't hear any tune or words, just the beat, slow and steady. He didn't think much of it and let himself drift off back to sleep.

* * *

Lance thought he was dying. He'd woken up in his room, same as always. Except there was something _very_ unusual in bed with him. Or rather, someone. Keith was curled up to his side, head on his chest and face a serene, angelic calm that you could hardly ever glimpse in his waking. It took Lance a good two minutes of silent panic before he remembered the cuffs. He let his head fall back against his pillow, not wanting to wake Keith by trying to get up. If he was being honest with himself, it _was_ nice sharing a bed with someone as cuddly and cute and Keith.

Woah _what_? Lance's face flushed. Did he really just think that? Lance had been weighing the possibility of his Bisexuality, having had moments of question around a _certain boy_. But maybe, he thought, that was all for Keith? He glanced down at the older boy, who's dark locks were spread across his chest. His lips were slightly parted, soft breaths escaping almost silently to fan across Lance's body.

 _Cute_. The word wizzed through his mind again. This time he caught it midair to interrogate it. Did he really think Keith was cute? Like, yeah, he'd always been fit and attractive, in a skinny, emo, _Keithy_ way. But since he'd come back to the team Lance had only seen a stronger, older Keith whom had acted like a stranger with him. No more we're the days of their close friendship, and it seemed to Lance that he had to start all over with this new Keith. It had hurt, really, not being able to give Keith a hug when he'd gotten back. He'd taken one look at the Keith on the screen and instantly recognized the differences. His hair was longer, he was stronger, more filled out and broadened. And when he'd stepped out of that pod a couple inches taller than Lance, well, that was when he began to suspect this wasn't his Keith.

Lance frowned. Had Keith ever really been _his Keith_? It seemed like once they'd finally broken down some walls, Keith had disappeared with the Blade of Marmora and come back with even more defenses up. Now they were something close to acquaintances, maybe leaning more towards friendly rivals with Lance's help. And they were freaking handcuffed together and they didn't even know why. And it _especially_ didn't help that Keith had come back two years older and really attractive. Lance took a deep breath. He decided to save the headache for later and turned to hold Keith closer to him before falling back into darkness.

* * *

Lance's eyes flew open as he felt a body jerk next to him in a coughing fit. Keith was in his bed, coughing, sounding like a barking seal. "Hey woah, you ok?" Lance helped Keith into a sitting position before patting his back. His rough coughs subsided quickly, much to Lance's relief. "Are you ok now?" He asked, genuinely worried.

"I'm fine." Keith said, but he wouldn't meet Lance's eye. He noticed this, but didn't say anything, just frowned. Keith's face was a little bit red, but Lance guessed the fit had been the cause.

"Good. Can't have our samurai dying on us, now can we?" Lance tried to joke, earning a small twitch at Keith's mouth, the red on his face growing. Satisfied with Keith's reaction, Lance looked around his room. Nothing had been moved since the day before, not that there was much to move. Lance's room on the castle of lions had formerly held the game console and his bed with a change of pajamas, practically nothing since the console was only like 1/3 his. He shared it with Pidge, but she'd found the most money to pay for it with her sneaky little gremlin hands. Even the skincare products Lance would use were made from natural minerals and food that he'd scrounged up in space. The walls were a dark, empty grey, nothing like the pure white of the castle. This ship was eerie, dark, foreboding, and nothing like the light, happy atmosphere of their old home.

Lance turned back to Keith, who was trying to discreetly move away from Lance. He frowned. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked before he realized. Surprised expressions met, but the question had been asked and awaited an answer.

Keith sighed. "No, I just..." He looked at the blank grey wall across the room. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm really not good with people."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lance asked, his voice showing it wasn't accusatory, it was true confusion.

Keith took a deep breath. "Look, Lance. I really don't want to talk about it right now. It's not important, really. Let's just figure out how this morning is gonna go."

Lance studied Keith's profile for a moment before relenting. "Okay, first things first." Lance said, wrinkling his nose. "Showers."

* * *

It was awkward, to say the least. Lance had stepped into the shower while Keith had sat on the toilet lid and stared anywhere but to his right. There was a shuffle of trying to find a way to get Lance's shirt off so he could actually shower. Keith had suggested he rip the seam on the left shoulder so it didn't damage the shirt and Lance could actually get it off. Then it was an extremely awakward spance of time while they took turns showering. Yeah, other guys might not care if they walk around in front of other guys with their junk hangin out in a locker room, but neither were one of those guys.

Getting dressed had been... interesting. There was no way for either of them to put on a shirt, without having to squeeze their entire body through the sleeve of the shirts. So they were left shirtless for a while. Keith was less affected by the lack because he'd been in only his pajama pants the day before.

Lance was a bit uncomfortable at first, but soon got used to it. _Just imagine you're at the beach,_ he told himself. _Nobody wears shirts at the beach._ After breakfast, Coran announced that they were making a stop at a nearby planet to restock and hopefully find shirts for Keith and Lance. That sent a light blush from their ears to their exposed shoulders, but they said nothing, just continued eating.

Several times, Keith nearly dropped his utensils. Lance gave him a questioning look. "My dominant hand is cuffed." Keith whispered, embarrassed. Lance just nodded.

"Ambidextrous. You can use your right hand if you want. I can try to keep my hand out of the way." Lance gave him a solemn look.

"Thanks, Lance, but I'll survive the meal with my left hand." He gave a small smile and bumped Lance's shoulder.

"Okay Mr. and Mr. McClain. We're headed down to the surface of the planet, and this is gonna be an important all day trip, so don't go wandering off alone." Pidge threatened, her name for the two sending red over their exposed bodies.

"Shut it you little gremlin." Lance muttered.

"Question." Keith said. "How are Lance and I going to get down there?"

Allura stepped forward. "I was just thinking the same thing. Keith, I believe it would be best for you to go with Lance in the red lion while Shiro pilots the black lion because both you and Lance have a strong bond with Red."

Keith exchanged looks with Lance and they both shrugged. "As long as Shiro feels well enough to pilot, I'm fine with that."

Shiro nodded to his brother. "Alrighty then." Coran clapped. "We'd better head out."


	4. Chapter 4

**We back guys. Buckle your seatbelts and keep your little klance hearts full. I own nothing but my own words.**

* * *

The planet reminded Lance of the scrubby landscape of planet Arus. They'd landed just outside of a small village and walked right in without problems, aside from mild embarrassment from the shirtless boys. There seemed to be an outdoor market with stands set up in two lines, stands on either side facing inward with a large gap in between for a walkway. Shiro and Allura made a beeline for the nearest stand to ask some questions about where to find the essentials. Pidge and Hunk checked out some free samples farther down the way, leaving Lance and Keith to stroll through the market.

"Hey, Lance, check it out." Keith gently tugged Lance over to one of the stands. Lance snorted. Keith narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"It's just. Knives? Really?" Lance chuckled, but there was no venom or bad intention in his voice. "They're super cool, but you already have a sword and your Galran blade. What more do you want?"

Keith's face got a bit red. "I-I wasn't looking for myself, Lance."

Lance looked at him questioningly. "Then who-"

"Do you like any of them?" Keith cut him off, quickly biting his lip when he realized he'd interrupted. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you, that was rude."

Lance's gaze was soft. "You brought me over here to look at something you thought I might like?"

Keith swallowed, face red from the intense look Lance was giving him. "Um, y-yeah. I guess I thought it would be nice for you to have something from me. I-I guess you'd probably like something other than a knife- that was stupid of me..."

Lance's eyes were drawn to the way Keith chewed his soft bottom lip, and his hand instinctively reached up to graze his thumb along Keith's mouth and gently pull his lip away from his teeth. "No, no, that's really... sweet of you." Lance murmured. Keith's face exploded in color, feeling like he might pass out. Lance flushed when he realized what he'd been doing and pulled his hand back like he'd been burned.

"Um, s-sorry. Biting your lips makes them chapped." Lance muttered lamely, avoiding Keith's shocked eyes.

Keith coughed to clear the nervous knot that had formed in his throat. "Y-yeah, you're right. It's a bad habit. Um, so _do_ you like anything?"

Lance's eyes shot over to Keith's face, all flushed and framed perfectly by his long hair. _Hell yes._ He almost said before realizing Keith meant the knives. He looked them over before picking up a silver dagger, about ten inches long. It's grip felt perfect in Lance's hand, the blue stone embedded in the hilt winking at him in the sunlight. The hilt itself had markings that made it look kind of like a fish's tail. "I like this one." Lance smiled.

Luckily he didn't hear the sharp inaked of breath from Keith when Lance turned his smile to him. It was like seeing the sun for the first time. Warm, bright, and happy, it made Keith's head swim. "Yeah, that one's beautiful." He said, a grin splitting his face, not really even looking at the blade.

Lance was taken aback. Keith noticed the change, his smile dropping into concern. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. You just... I haven't seen you smile like that in a while. It's nice." Lance rubbed his arm nervously, but smiled sweetly at Keith.

 _He's trying to kill me,_ Keith thought. "Well, we haven't hung out in a while. This is nice." He sent Lance his crooked smile.

"We'll have to fix that." Lance nodded, confidence returning.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat, snapping the boys out of their bubble. It was the stand owner, waiting with a scowl and hands on her hips. "Sorry to interrupt, but are you actually interested in buying that?" She gestured to the dagger.

"Ah, yes, sorry." Keith blushed. "Lance, do you like that one?" He turned back to his partner.

"Um yeah, yeah I love...it." He said, eyes pouring into Keith's. Keith grinned and took the blade from his hand softly.

"How much?" Keith tore his eyes from Lance's to look at the shop keeper.

The keeper's wide eyes shifted between Keith and Lance before settling on their joined wrists. "Oh! I see." She said quietly. "You know, I was a bit rude earlier, I apologize for that. And as for the price, consider it on the house."

Lance and Keith exchanged a look. "Um, that's really very kind of you, ma'am, but I can pay for it." Keith said.

"No, no, I insist. You two are very lucky, very lucky indeed. You go along now, no worries about paying." She grinned, and even with several teeth missing, it was kind.

"Oh, um, okay. Well, thank you." Keith said. He handed the dagger to Lance, still confused, but not about to argue with the lady any more.

"And congratulations!" She said as they were walking away.

Keith and Lance looked at each other confusedly before shrugging and continuing on. After some more cruising they met up with Pidge and Hunk at one of the stands. "Hey look, it's the shirtless wonders." Pidge remarked. The duo blanched, having forgotten about the lack of clothes.

"Aw leave them alone, pigeon. They've been through enough." Hunk chastised her. "Imagine being stuck to me!"

She wrinkled her nose. "Ew." They chuckled at her reaction before walking down the aisle to other stands together. "Hey check it out guys!" Pidge said, veering to a stand that held various random things. She grabbed something and spun around. "It's an old gameBoy!" She cried.

"How the heck did you spot that from over there?" Hunk muttered.

"What's a gameboy doing in space?" Keith wondered aloud.

"Probably got here the same way Kaltenecker did." Lance shrugged. A small worm like creature crawled over the small screen, making Pidge yelp in alarm and swing her arm around, trying to get it off. It flew off and Hunk snatched it out of the air.

"Pidge, you could have hurt it." He said, softly petting the thing.

"That thing is grooooss! Put it down." Pidge complained.

"Excuse you, you're the one with fuzzy space caterpillars floating around in your room!" Hunk shot back. "This one's just the hairless cat version." He smiled down at the creature.

"Ew, that's even worse!" She shuddered. "Hairless cats are disgusting."

"Honestly, I'm with Pidge here. That thing kinda scares me." Lance said.

"Oh really?" Keith smirked.

Lance quickly caught on. "Keith, no." He said, dead serious.

"Keith yes." He grinned, taking the worm thing from Hunk and holding it up closer to Lance's face.

"Gah! Noooooooo!" Lance yelled, trying to get away, but to no avail. He ended up tripping over backwards and pulling Keith down with him. They landed in the short grass with an "Oomph." For a moment they stared into each other's eyes, faces dusted pink. Then Pidge and Hunk burst out laughing, which made both boys laugh with them.

"Ok, guys, ease up on the rough housing."They turned to find Shiro walking toward them with Allura. Lance suddenly frowned. He stood and helped Keith up, face set as a mask. In the past couple of weeks Allura and his relationship had really suffered. After all of the nonsense with Lotor playing with her feelings, Lance still felt the deep cuts at his self esteem from the constant feeling of unimportance. He didn't want to only blame Allura, but she'd kind of just rubbed salt in his wounds lately. Like the week before, Lance had been feeling a bit useless and had tried to see if he could help, only to be scorned.

 _Allura had turned on him immediately, voice full of venom. "No, Lance. I'm in the middle of a conversation, so I'd appreciate it if you'd stop interrupting, like you always do." She turned her back on his hurt look. He'd walked away, silent as the grave._

Keith's fingers brushed Lance's where their hands were bound. He still held a small smile on his face as he was facing Shiro, but his eyes held concern as they met Lance's. Lance just frowned and turned back to Shiro, avoiding Allura. Keith silently laced their fingers together on their bound hands as support, ignoring his racing heart and not noticing the red on Lance's cheeks.

The group stuck together for the rest of the day, gathering everything they needed and heading back to the castle as night fell. It might have been more fun for Keith but he didn't want to engage if there was something wrong with Lance. They ate and disbanded for the night, Lance and Keith headed for Keith's room, never once letting go of their joined hands. "Ok, what's going on with you?" Keith asked as soon and the door slid shut behind them.

Lance flushed, looking away. "I don't know what you mean."

"Cut the crap, Lance. I know something's up. Why won't you talk to me?" Keith frowned, voice soft.

Lance

Lance hunched his shoulders and sighed, studying the ground. "It's my own fault, really." He said after a while. "I've been nothing but trouble for everyone lately, messing up everything I touch. So, I've just been alone a lot and I've been feeling shut out by everyone else. You should have seen it before you came back. I spent a lot of time in my room because everyone was doing something and never wanted me around to screw something up again." He took a steadying breath, feeling his eyes wet. "And while Pidge and Hunk have opened up again, Allura seems really mad at me, and now Shiro is back so we're back to having too many paladins. And I _really_ don't want you to leave me alone again." He choked, pressing the back of his free hand to his mouth.

Lance felt a warm hand on his cheek. "Lance, look at me." Keith said. Lance obeyed. "I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I left you alone. But you can't blame yourself for the others pushing you away. We all make mistakes, and I think isolating you was one of the biggest mistakes our team has ever made. You deserve respect from them as much as anyone else. They can't put you in a box labeled "screw up" or "goofball" because I've seen so much more than that in you. I think you're the heart of Voltron, with the way you light up the room when you walk in and make any situation better. This team _needs_ you, whether they treat you like it or not." Keith said, every word sincere. Lance frowned head ducking again. "And I thought I told you to leave the math to Pidge." Keith dipped his head a bit so he could catch Lance's gaze.

Lance's teary eyes just about shattered Keith's heart right there. He'd always been bad at comforting people, but Lance was a new mystery to him. They'd been warming up to each other again and seemed to be taking more steps forward than they had before. "You're more important to this team than I am. But if you don't want me to go..." He tilted Lance's chin up with a soft finger. "Then I'm not going _anywhere_."

Lance's eyes widened. "B-but I don't want to hold you back!"

"You're not holding me back, Lance. Besides, I really like being around you." He smiled softly. Lance's face erupted in color. Keith realized what he said, but he decided he'd spent too much time dancing around the truth. "And... I think I really like-"

He was cut off by a BOOM and the castle lurching to the side, throwing both of them to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. You guys are awesome, thank you so much for reading and reviewing and following and favoriting it all means so much thank you thank you for the support. I unfortunately won't have WiFi for a couple days starting tomorrow but I'll write the next chapter or two and have them posted when I get connected again! My words are mine blah blah you know the rest. Story!**

* * *

The duo slammed to the ground, a tangle of limbs and curses. "What the hell?" Keith muttered. _So close._ He thought. _He'd been so damn close._

"Paladins! Get up here quick. I need you!" Allura's voice rang throughout the castle. Keith and Lance glanced at each other before scrambling up and running to the control room.

Shiro was already there and Pidge and Hunk ran in soon after Keith and Lance. They had entered the asteroid belt on accident and nobody had put up their shields or turned off their radar, which sent out waves to see what was around. The only problem with the radar was that it showed other ships where they were too. So not only had a large boulder struck the side of the ship whitch meant several panels needed repair before the ship lost its function, but a fleet of Galran ships was waiting for the ship outside of the asteroid belt. "Pidge, you and Hunk take your lions out to try and remove the rock. Shiro I need you inside to fix the paneling since the hit was so close to our main generator." Allura commanded, not once looking toward Lance or Keith.

Keith narrowed his eyes. "Princess." He said shortly, trying to keep his temper in check. "Don't you think Red could be of use, welding the outside of the ship back together?"

Allura's face went dark. "I suppose." She said vaguely before turning back to the screen showing the damage.

Keith bristled. "Do you have a problem?" He growled at Allura's back.

"Keith." Shiro said, voice like steel. "Not now."

Keith was about to lash out at Shiro but Lance quickly grabbed his hand set his free hand on his heaving chest. Lance simply shook is head and led him to Red's hangar. Since they couldn't effectively get down to the hangar with a zip line and one-man hoverbike, they opted to use the longer elevator ride down that Hunk had discovered after missing the hover bike three times. Thankfully, the suits figured out the handcuff problem and simply grew over their bodies like a second skin. Lance sighed, now realizing how cold he'd been. Keith glanced over at his companion on the ride down, concern evident. "I'm sorry." Keith murmured in their confined space. Lance's head snapped over to Keith.

"S-sorry?" He asked, eyebrows knit.

Keith sighed. "I'd hoped that after two years I'd be able to mind my temper more. But, _God_ , I've never been so angry." Keith shook his head. "I was about to freak on Shiro too." He gave a dry laugh. Lance tightened his hold on Keith's hand.

"Look, Keith. I really appreciate you sticking up for... us. I don't really know what's going on between everyone anymore. I had hoped things might get better after we finished off Lotor, but now I'm not so sure. And I really don't want to be the reason for a tear in the team. That's why I've just been keeping my head down and brushing everyone's words off. It makes it easier. And though I feel guilty about this, I feel better knowing that old Shiro was being mind controlled by the witch. He... he said some things and they really..." he drifted off, not wanting to admit his true feelings, because the dam wall he'd built might finally shatter. And now wasn't the time.

But Keith had other plans. In an instant he'd wrapped his free arm around Lance in the best hug he could manage while they were handcuffed. Lance stiffened before sighing and relaxing into Keith's warm embrace. Their fingers were still intertwined on their connected hands, their head tucked into the others shoulders.

It was warm and electric and scary and safe all at the same time. Lance held Keith tighter, not wanting it to end. Not ever. He took a deep breath. "Keith?" He mumbled into the crook of his neck.

Keith hummed in response. "I'm so glad you're back. I'm glad you're here. I'm glad you're safe." Lance whispered, dangerously close to Keith's skin. He heard his breath hitch, felt Keith sqeeze him.

"I wouldn't leave here for the world." Keith vowed.

Lance chuckled, pulling back to look at Keith but not breaking the embrace. "Funnily enough, we have to leave here for the world." He said, a real grin on his face. He couldn't help it. Everything was perfect when he was with Keith.

A lopsided grin made Lance's heart bellyflop. "I didn't mean the castle."

And then Lance went into cardiac arrest. He tried to hide the storm of butterflies in his stomach, his short circuiting brain, the tomato-red blush on his face. But there was no stopping the grin that split his face. "Oh? Do you mean the elevator shaft?"

Keith could have kissed or strangled him right then. Why did Lance have to make him say it? And be so fucking hot about it?! "No." He drawled in feigned patience, lifting his free hand up to brush a strand of soft hair away from Lance's face.

Lance opened his mouth to respond, but the elevator doors opened with a chime, making both boys jump. "Well, I guess we'll talk after we save the world." Lance winked before pulling Keith out of the elevator and toward the red lion. Hunk and Pidge were already at the site, hunk using his extra heavy-duty armor claws to pull the rock from the smashed side of the ship. Lance went to work welding the cracks back together, extra careful to not hit anything else. Keith stood beside him, helping operate the lion's controls in fluid motion without Lance needing to ask. They worked perfectly together, like two halves of a whole.

The damage was quickly dealt with as soon as they found out a good way to fix some of the dents in the side of the ship. "Everything looking good in there Shiro?" Pidge asked.

"Yeah, we're almost done. I just have to wait a couple second for-" a small pinging noise came through the receiver. "There we go." Shiro said over the com.

"Alright, let's go take out that fleet." Keith said, his smile evident in his voice.

* * *

Lance and Keith collapsed onto Lance's bed together. It had been much worse than they thought. The fleet had accumulated and called for backup once they saw the lions and it had gone a bit downhill. There had been some additional damage to the ship in the fight and the team had spend an extra hour or two fixing it up. On their internal clocks, it was about 4 a.m. when they finally crashed in bed. Their suits had been stripped away as they left the elevator, leaving them with their jeans and bare chests again. They both laid on their stomachs, feeling the waves of exhaustion hit them. Lance opened his eyes and looked at Keiht's calm expression.

It was nice, seeing his face soft and open instead of closed off and angry. The scowl lines on his face disappeared, leaving pristine skin, beautiful and smooth. Lance's hand moved before he could stop himself. His hand cupped Keith's face, thumb brushing along Keith's smooth cheek. A small smile tugged at Keith's face, a happy sigh floating out of him.

Lance smiled at the sight. He thought back to the last few weeks. He'd missed Keith so bad while he was away with the Blade, but he'd initially brushed that off as loneliness. Now, though, he knew what it really meant. He'd give his own life without a second thought for the boy before him. He'd do anyhting- _anything_ to be able to taste his sweet mouth. He'd give up everything in his life if it meant Keith would be happy.

He really did love him. Keith's stunning violet eyes fluttered open tiredly. A loopy grin slipped its way on his face as he moved his hand over Lance's on his face. They hadn't stopped holding hands all day. Before, Lance had told himself it was to stop his wrist from hurting from the tugging, but once Keith had laced his fingers through his it squashed that into nothing. Lamce waited a minute, letting Keith drift off to sleep before bringing Keith's fingers to his lips and moving closer to his partner.

Maybe, he thought. Maybe.

He didn't see the small smile tugging at a conscious Keith's lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm baaack! I'm super sorry, this chap took forever to write but I've already started the next one, so the wait will not be this long! I own only my words yadda yadda.** **Check** **out (mimi_l_imim) my instagram!**

* * *

Lance was rudely awoken by a firm punch in the face. Ok, he was exaggerating, but it wasn't fun being smacked in the chin at 4 a.m. The team had been watching some weird Altean film and Lance had passed out on the couch, Keith asleep on the ground below him. Lance's head snapped back from the blow and a grunt tore through his throat as the pain flared across his jaw. He blinked blearily around for the offender, only to find that it was his _own arm_ that had hit him. He looked down and found Keith thrashing and flailing, limbs randomly jutting about, tugging his arm along. His brows were furrowed and a thin sheen of sweat coated his skin. A small whimper passed his lips, breaking Lance out of his trance.

"Keith. _Keith_. It's ok." Lance moved down and set a hand on Keith's cheek, trying to wake him from his nightmare. Wild velvet eyes snapped open, wide and afraid. "Keith, I'm here. You're ok." Lance said quietly as Keith sat up, eyes darting around the room in search of danger. A strangled sob passed Keith's lips as his eyes settled on Lance, who opened his arms for a hug. In an instant his arms were around Lance -kind of awkwardly with the handcuffs- and his face was tucked into the crook of his neck. Lance could feel the warm, wet tears soaking into his shirt, but he didn't care.

For a while Lance held him, whispering small comforts to him until the sobs stopped wracking his body and the tears stopped. Keith wrenched away from Lance, eyes wide. He started to curl in on himself, trying to put his walls back up. Lance wasn't going to let that happen. He pulled Keith back over to him and wrapped him in his embrace again. "Keith, _cariño,_ don't shut me out."

Keith stilled, took a shuddering breath and relaxed back into Lance's side. It was around 5 a.m. when Lance finally broke their comfortable silence. "Do you want to talk about it?" A soft whisper, hand dragging through Keith's dark hair. Lance had asked the same question the last three nights when he'd been woken by Keith's nightmares. Each time, though, he'd shook his head no and gone back to sleep. He felt Keith shake his head once again.

Lance squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the pain his partner couldn't express. "Keith, talk to me." Silence. Lance waited for Keith to cut him off completely, to pull away back into the walls he'd spent so long building up. A deep breath in the dark.

"I've had these dreams ever since I can remember. They used to come every night. I thought they'd finally leave me alone, since I haven't had any since we've been, um, stuck." A shuddering breath. "I had hoped that you'd chased them away. But now..." Lance heard him hiccup and drew him closer into his embrace. "Now every night I have to try and figure out what's real and what's made up by my screwed up brain. I can't tell half the time if you're alive- or-or dead here with me and..." a sob cut off the rest of Keith's sentence.

"Oh, Keith." He whispered, pulling him as close as possible. "You're not alone, you know." At this, he pulled away slightly, but not breaking the embrace.

"What do you mean?" He sniffed, trying to rub his tears away quickly, making his pale skin turn pink. Lance gently pushed his hand away from his skin before gently swiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"I mean I get nightmares too. I haven't had any since, well," He held up their cuffed hands- fingers still intertwined- and lightly rattled them for effect. "I can't tell you how many times I've felt the world falling apart because I couldn't save you." He murmured softly.

Keith's wide violet eyes danced in the low light, shining with unshed tears. "Me?" He whispered.

Lance squirmed under the attentive look in Keith's entrancing eyes, but nodded honestly. "I know I'm not the best at... expressing anything to you. But you mean more to me than you'll ever know. You're a big part of this team." Lance whispered. "And seeing you hurt or struck down on my account every night... is maddening. I've never found someone that could keep them away. Until now..."

Keith took in a shuddering breath. "Lance?" He glanced up from the floor to meet Keith's solemn eyes. "Only you chase them away. I don't know how, but... you made me feel safe."

Lance floundered for a moment, torn between processing what Keith said and hugging him until he never wore that frown again. Suddenly he was standing up and pulling Keith up with him. Keith gave a confused look as he rose, but Lance simply pulled him down to the couch. The room was empty, as the rest of the team had retired to their respective rooms for the night, but it felt warm and cozy as the two paladins lay down together. Keith and Lance took a moment to look at each other. Before, they'd snuck fleeting glances, or maybe stared in shock or wonder at each other, but now they really looked. "You have freckles." Keith's warm breath tickled Lance's face, and he scrunched his nose. Holy shizzle that was so cute. Keith thought, face growing warm with the thought.

"There's a little scar on your lip." Lance said quietly.

Keith laughed. "I got that when I was, like, three. My dad accidentally left a butter knife too close to the edge of the counter and I happened to grab it and try to eat some peanut butter off of it or something. I managed to cut my lip." He chuckled at the memory. Lance laughed harder.

"You and your knives!" He shook his head.

"I think it's genetic." Keith's shoulders shook.

"Pfft, is the mullet genetic? I don't know what to call your mom's haircut but it seems pretty damn close to a short mullet." Lance quirked an eye brow.

"Where the hell did this conversation go?" Keith brought a hand through his hair, a humorous smile still on his face. "But I honestly have had weird hair growth my entire life." Lance made a face at that. Keith blanched. "Ew not like that!" They were reduced to giggles again. "No but really, my hair was really long and thick when I was born according to my parents, and when I got older I didn't exactly have a barber nearby, so I'd just chop off the stuff in the way and move on. I didn't ever have to care what I looked like because I never had many people around me. I was eight when my dad... when I went into the system, so that made it even more difficult for me to really care." Keith gave a sad smile, a bittersweet memory in his mind that Lance wished he could see.

Lance reached out his his free hand to touch Keith's cheek, as if through the contact he'd be able to see what made lightning flash behind his beautiful eyes. But it only brought Keith back from the veil the memory had pulled over his eyes, and now purple stared into his blue as Lance's fingers wound through his dark hair. Keith felt his face heat up and hoped the dark would conceal it.

"I like it." Lance whispered, fingers brushing some hair behind Keith's ear. Keith's white teeth glowed through the dark behind his smirk.

"I thought you didn't like my hair?" He teased. Lance grinned back.

"Feelings change." He brought his fingers through the dark strands again.

"Yeah?" Keith's breathy voice barely made it to Lance. His eyes flicked down to his lips.

"Yeah." Lance's eyes hooded as he leaned closer, mere centimeters from Keith. The lights in the castle flicked on to signal the start of another day, and Lance snapped away like a bungee cord. He ended up falling off the couch, laying flat on his back and staring at a concerned Keith.

"A-are you ok?" He chuckled.

"Fine." He wheezed. Sure, he'd gotten the wind knocked out of him when he fell, but what really took his breath away was the light blush and smile gracing Keith's face. It was so... out of character? Lance didn't think that was it. Maybe it was a side to Keith that he'd never even imagine existed. Keith kept on laughing and accidentally leaned too far over the edge and crashed down onto Lance. He was trying to contain it, but as soon as Lance started laughing with him he couldn't help it. Shiro walked in to find the two in a heap on the floor, giggling like crazy people.

* * *

The team sat in the makeshift common room. Keith had suggested asking his mother if she knew anything about the cuffs and Shiro had asked her if she was able to help. She confirmed and was on her way to the ship from the Blade base after finishing up her temporary resignation.

The air was thick and tense but nobody knew why. Lance and Keith were relaxed on the couch, and the rest of the team seemed unbothered by the cuffs. There was something... off that nobody could shake. Pidge, Hunk, and Lance made jokes and kept the conversation going, and it seemed their trio might be okay after their drift.

The doors slid open to reveal Krolia striding into the room. "I heard there was a problem?" She said,a small grin tugging on the edges on her lips. The tension dissolved. Shiro filled her in on the situation, letting Lance and Keith tell her whatever he might've forgotten. Afterwards, there was a long pause.

Krolia stepped forward. "I knew your pet had some impressive gifts, but it seems they far exceeded my expectations. Few creatures throughout the galaxy possess this ability, and I feel it might partially be from the glimpses of the future we were able to see while on the whale. I should have recognized the marks on her face earlier, I thought they looked familiar. It's similar to the ability Princess Allura has to bond to the castle and the lions." She shook her head. The wolf appeared in a high up nook, drawing everyone's attention.

"Um, what ability is that, exactly?" Lance looked to Krolia.

She looked at their joined cuffs. "The ability to detect the bond of two creatures that were made to be together." She glanced up at Keith, a look of pride hidden behind her eyes, just for him. But Keith was too busy dying inside to notice.

"Like, made to be together? Like, together?" Pidge stepped in. Meanwhile Lance and Keith had frozen, brains not quite processing what had been said.

"Yes, I believe so."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for so much support it means so much! This is sadly the final chapter, let me know if you like my voltron writing, as this is my first ever voltron fic. Check out (mimi_l_imim) on insta!**

* * *

The statement hung in the air.

Everyone could feel the panic and confusion radiating from the two cuffed boys. Shiro decided they needed a break before they combusted, and quickly guided the duo into a more private area.

"Ok so that was a pretty big bomb to drop." Shiro said. "Why don't you two just take a minute and we can regroup in a bit."

He left the two alone in a room that held only a table and three chairs. For a long time they didn't move or speak. There was a lot to process, too much really. Too much for one morning, too much for one lifetime. An awkward silence settled over them. Lance wracked his fried brain. What do you say to your teammate-turned-soulmate?

He thought over all of their experiences with each other, every interaction. How they'd bonded and grown away from rivalry and toward friendship, how they'd been able to turn to each other in times of need. In actuality, Lance had already acknowledged his feelings for Keith, but was there a chance that Keith could like him? He thought of how he'd felt when Keith left. Betrayed, hurt, angry. Devastated. When Keith left, he took part of Lance's life with him. And since he'd been back they hadn't had much time to continue growing together with Lotor and the Galaxy throwing everything they had at Voltron. But now, Lance could actually see their relationship building back up. Sure, the, *cough*, _circumstances_ had hurried up the process, courtesy of the space wolf, but it would have happened eventually.

 _Well_ , Lance thought. _At least I have the universe cheering me on. And there's only one way to get these stupid cuffs off, so either way it has to happen._

"Okay." Lance said quietly. Keith snapped his head up to look at him.

"Okay?" Keith's eyebrows knit.

"Okay, so, your space wolf says we're meant to be together." Lance said, shrugging.

"Yeah." Keith frowned. "I got that part." Lance flinched. Did that mean Keith... _didn't_ like him back? That he didn't want to be his soulmate?

Lance's lip quivered, but he pushed down the knot rising in his throat. "Do you-" He paused to take a breath and maybe stop his voice from sounding so broken. "Do you think she was wrong?" Better. Still shaky, but better.

Keith's eyes snapped up and scanned his face. The small frown pulling at the sides of his mouth, the freckles littered across his face, those deep blue eyes that he could get lost in forever. Lance took a breath, steeling himself for rejection. "No." Lance's eyes popped open. "I think she was right. I think that we're meant to be together. But you don't feel the same way, so I guess we can just try to forget about this."

Lance was in shock. Was Keith confessing his love or rejecting Lance's? He could hardly tell. A loud cracking noise split the silence, like ice shattering. Lance's eyes travelled down to their cuffed hands to see that there were long cracks spider-webbing across Keith's cuff, an ominous glow radiating from both their cuffs. He was even more surprised to see the tear trailing silently down Keith's face. So Lance did the only thing he could think of.

He brought his free hand up to cup Keith's chin and gently tilt his face up so he could kiss him. He felt Keith tense beneath his touch but didn't pull away from the already-feather-light kiss. In an instant, Keith had wrapped his arm around Lance's waist and responded eagerly to the kiss, deepening it and adding fuel to the fire.

That's when their shackles _exploded_.

* * *

Lance and Keith sat thigh to thigh on the couch in the common room. Now that their hands weren't cuffed they didn't need to hold hands constantly. But, of course, they still did. It had been about three weeks since the incident, and things were almost normal again.

After the explosion had taken the wall of the small room out, they'd had to repair the ship for two days on a small planet close by. Surprisingly, neither Keith nor Lance had been hurt by the blast, so they'd been well enough for Lance to nervously ask Keith out on their first date. The planet had been having a ceremonial festival when the paladins had dropped by, and Lance found out the village had many activities and festivities available for them.

 _They'd been walking down the pier, hand-in-hand, eating the closest thing to ice cream they'd gotten in space thus far. They stopped at the end, waiting with baited breath until, WOOSH! A bright light spiralled into the night sky. It reached its peak and exploded into color. They sat and watched the fireworks, the booming in their chests not only from the fireworks. Lance looked over at Keith, eyes wide and smile prominent in the red light of the firework. Keith looked over to find Lance gazing at him, a sweet smile on his face, intense blue eyes illuminated in the blue light from the firework. A heavy air gathered around the two as Lance's eyes flicked to Keith's lips. They leaned in, stopping a breath away before Lance slanted his lips over Keith's. The fireworks were long gone, as now they'd found something much bigger, brighter, louder to rock their world._

Keith squeezed Lance's hand gently, bringing him back to the present. Shiro had been discussing the importance of stealth and secrecy in returning to Earth. Right. Lance glanced over at Keith.

Keith sensed he wanted to talk about something- something serious based on Lance's face.

"Shiro I need to gay." He blurted before tugging Lance up from the couch and out of the room.

"That's not an excuse!" He heard Shiro call incredulously at their backs, but they were long gone. Keith pulled him into Lance's room and sat down on the bed.

"Ok that was a huge embarrassing mistake that's going to follow me around forever." Keith bemoaned, rubbing the heels of his palms into his eyes. Lance burst out laughing at that.

"I have to admit," Lance said, wiping a tear from his eye. "That was out of character."

Keith groaned and flopped onto the bed. "Anyway. The whole reason for that was to see what you wanted to say. So... say."

Lance took a deep breath. "Well, since we're going back to Earth and all..."

"Yeah?"

"And you don't exactly have a house..."

"Yes?"

"Would you... maybe want to stay with me in Cuba for a while?" Lance winced. "I mean I know you lived out in the desert and we should totally go there so you can see your home too but I really want you to meet my family since I've already met yours and I want to introduce you as my boyfriend if that's okay and-"

" _Lance_."

Lance shut his mouth.

Keith chuckled, moving from the bed to Lance, taking his hand and putting the other on his cheek. "Is that you asking if I'll be your boyfriend?" A glimmer of hope shone in his violet eyes.

Lance gave a goofy, love-sick grin. "Yeah. Will you be my boyfriend, Keith?" He asked.

Keith grinned. "Yes. Will you be my boyfriend, Lance?"

Lance just kissed him.

"Oh and by the way." Keith pulled away, placing a small peck on Lance's lips. "I'd love to meet your family."

Lance's ridiculous grin grew impossibly larger. "Keith?"

Keith hummed happily in response, settling their foreheads together comfortably.

"I think I'm in love with you."

Lance had never seen Keith smile so brightly.

"I love you too, Lance."

Keith's space wolf teleported onto Lance's bed.

Keith whirled on her. " _You are so busted, Missy!_ " He cried.

"Get her!" Lance shouted. The wolf just snickered and dodged them, leading them on a chase through the castle.

She didn't care about the consequences. Her ship had sailed and that was all that mattered.


End file.
